


年間契約 19

by yunhanluming



Series: 年間契約 [10]
Category: Arashi - Fandom, J禁, 相二, 竹马
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 16:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunhanluming/pseuds/yunhanluming





	年間契約 19

二宫抱着不多的行李走在夜晚的市区。相叶的公寓地段极佳，即使深夜也有零星店铺亮着招牌。这种地段无论几点看到刚加完班的社畜都不稀奇，满面疲惫步履匆匆的归人中只他一个拖着行李箱和包裹，不堪重负地拖着步子漫无目的地游荡。  
身体因为方才过于粗暴的性爱没有一处不在经受疼痛，他没走多远就支撑不住，拐进家附近的公园里找了张长椅稍作休整。  
二宫打开相叶最后塞给他的包，不出所料是满满一袋现金，他呆呆地看了会儿交错在一起的福泽谕吉头像，伸手在纸币里翻动了几下，又意料之中地摸出一张卡。  
背面有相叶雅纪的签名，他看了看，塞进贴身的口袋里收好，拉起包裹拉链，趴在上面发呆。  
相叶雅纪偶尔很难懂，偶尔又太好懂。他爱得太过赤诚热烈，稍减一点都让二宫格外想念。  
何况是现在这样呢。明明是该共度难关的紧要关头，他却非要闹得两个人各自为阵，两败俱伤。  
真是梦魇成真，他几乎不敢回想相叶那双漆黑的眼睛，紧盯着他不放，盛满了疑惑和不解，他却残忍地不肯给一个让彼此都解脱的答案，在这种所有人的神经都崩成一根弦的状态下巴望着相叶还能猜透他九拐十八弯的心思。  
全是自作自受。  
二宫眼眶有些发酸，却不是为了他自己，大半是想到他一定伤透了相叶雅纪的心，自己也跟着心一抽一抽地痛了起来。  
他们之间早就没了界限，二宫只好暗暗祈祷，希望万事顺遂，他也算大功一件，等到相叶涅槃重生，一切归位，他与有荣焉。  
他连自己都快不信了，却对相叶深信不疑，信到那人口头一句承诺，竟然成了他全部的精神支柱。

“nino？”四下寂静的夜里突然冒出的奶音太过标志，二宫一愣，立即揉了揉眼睛转向声音传来的方向。  
松本坐在车里，摇下车窗探头探脑地张望了一阵：“这么晚了你怎么在公园坐着？相叶呢？”  
“我……我出来散散心。”二宫把行李箱往远处踢了踢，却是欲盖弥彰，大包小包地坐在公园长椅上发呆怎么看也不像是散心的样子。  
松本似乎了然，单手架在方向盘上劝慰：“最近相叶可能状态不好，要是对你发脾气了你也别太放在心上，离家出走我可不赞成。我看到新闻的时候在外地出差赶不回来，现在正要去他那里，你要不要跟我一起回去？他要是真的犯了什么错我帮你教训他。”  
“我不回去。”二宫见他误会，直接顺水推舟，挤出个笑容道：“叔叔太过分啦，我知道他最近压力大，也不想打扰他，所以去外面住几天。”  
他拍了拍腿上的包，得意洋洋地挑起眉毛：“你放心啦，我带了很多钱出来，不会亏待自己的。”  
“可是……”  
“我叫的出租来了！”二宫按亮手机，找了个借口糊弄松本，拉起行李箱就往公园出口处跑：“再见松本医生。”  
对方有意结束对话，松本连最后的叮嘱也没说出口，只好发去短信提醒二宫携带大量现金注意安全，半晌不见未读变既读，只好放下手机继续前往他的目的地。

“你再说一遍？！”几分钟后松本先是被一声不吭坐在黑漆漆客厅里的相叶吓走了半个魂，又被对方一脸颓唐的模样吓走了另半个，听到相叶说二宫并非离家出走而是被他先强行标记了又赶出去之后，吓出去的魂又被气得一口气全收了回来。  
“这……”松本接受了太大的信息量，从二宫有商业间谍嫌疑到公司董事的替罪羊决策，再到相叶邮箱里的照片以及他和二宫方才的矛盾激化，哪一件都足够他消化几个小时的，被填鸭似地塞了一通，方才还想着来帮病人调整情绪的松本医生自己也迅速陷入了大脑宕机状态。  
“那他是……”松本滑动着相叶手机里的照片，始终无法把里面的二宫和刚才自己在公园里看到的人联系起来。  
“我不知道。“相叶头疼地揉着太阳穴，有些暴躁地按下锁屏：“再给我一百个脑子我也想不通。”  
“你不是因为这个才赶他走的吧。”松本递过去一杯水，给自己也倒了一杯缓和情绪。  
“不赶他走明天说不定明天警察就来带他走了。”相叶握着水杯，里面波纹阵阵，才发现手颤个不停。  
“所以你还是不信他出轨了，也不信他卖你。”松本歪头看着他：“相叶雅纪，你病得很重啊。”  
“你也觉得？我也觉得。我肯定是疯了才会觉得他有什么苦衷……你看明明都是证据确凿，他在酒吧里和人……”  
“我是说。”松本示意他停下即将展开的大段陈述，从包里取出一份配好的处方药放在他手边：“爱情让你病入膏肓啊，相叶老总。”  
相叶拆了塑料包装，熟门熟路地按出几颗药扔进嘴里：“我看爱情倒是让你百毒不侵了，跟樱井翔出一趟差回来都这种时候了你还有心思开玩笑。”  
“这趟是正经工作。”松本辩驳。  
“哦，意思以前你们干的都是不正经的工作？”  
松本当即捶了他一拳。  
“我刚才过来的时候，在公园里看到他了。”松本瞟了身旁的人一眼，相叶正在闭目养神，似乎并不介意他谈论二宫：“他就坐在长椅上发呆，跟我说他带了钱，没说几句就溜走了……我想他身上要是有钱应该也不会出什么问题。”  
“会的。”药里有安定的成分，不过一会儿相叶就乏得坚持不住，眯眼睛看向松本：“他就是那种不到万不得已不会照顾自己的人，除非饿到不行不然绝对不吃饭，生病也基本要等到救护车来拉走他才知道要看病。我现在不能做得太显眼了，你要是想帮我，就找个人帮我盯着点。”  
“你怎么就知道我会帮你这个忙？”松本架着他扔到床上，翻出睡衣来让他换。  
“因为你也相信他。”相叶强撑着把头从枕头上抬起来，坐在床边旁若无人地换起衣服来：“别人不了解他，怀疑他，除了我以外，你是最了解他的人了，你知道他不坏的……他没对任何人动过坏心思……他不会做这种事。”  
“可我没有证据，我没有办法。”他被药物催得昏昏沉沉，只留下最后一点清醒：“他受了好多委屈……我那样对他、他肯定伤心坏了，松润你帮帮我吧，你帮我看着他，别让他出事。”  
松本手腕被他攥出红印，心道你这摆明了不给人拒绝的机会，龇牙咧嘴地想着明天先找人盯住二宫的行踪马上就要找这个三十多岁才刚刚初恋的男人好好算账。他还没回答，相叶逐渐没了声响，处方药效果强劲，被焦虑折磨数日的人终于能得一夜来之不易的好眠。松本救出自己的手腕，使劲甩了甩，本想去客房凑合一晚上再联络人，思来想去半夜一个Omega游荡在街上总是不安全，泡了杯咖啡还是决定速战速决。  
他坐在床边狂翻通讯录的时候相叶似乎正在呓语着什么，他无心窥探朋友的隐私，不过不用听大抵也能知道是些什么。他正在编辑着短信，深更半夜返信寥寥无几，又几乎都是隔日再联络，只有樱井听他简述了来龙去脉，立即提供给他一些解决方案，洋洋洒洒一长段，结尾附上一句早点休息注意身体，如果有需要他随时都在。  
深夜奋斗的人看了眼睡得眉头紧皱的总裁和镜子里冒出胡茬的自己，心道人间不易，生活唯有在折磨人这方面格外公平，谁都不放过。好在孤帆行千里，或许明日就是岸。万般不值得，也有一人值得。

樱井从业多年，咨询师一行接触的人脉广，再加上樱井家族颇有背景，相叶一觉睡醒就被告知已经安排妥当。二宫下半夜回了会所，樱井有朋友握着会所的部分股份，安插一个人进去当安保不是难事。相叶总算一颗心落回肚子里，起床换一夜未眠的松本去睡。樱井给了他那个人的联系方式，报酬自然是相叶来付，他主动开了高价，对方不卑不亢，知道薪水里大半里都是情分，有人是在花钱买安心，自己尽全力便是。

相叶去公司的路上顺便拐去银行汇了款，关于二宫的事他事必躬亲，连秘书也不透露半个字，誓不走漏一点风声。毕竟能站在二宫这边的人一只手就数得过来，他不得不步步为营。  
向来是站着说话不腰疼远程操控的董事会一旦发现有利益受损的苗头倒是雷厉风行地从世界各地赶了回来。电梯门刚打开相叶就听见自己向来安静的办公楼层聚了不少人，不谋而合地一排法场行刑的架势张望着电梯口。  
他早有准备，整了整领带迈出去。  
“二宫人呢？”谷本身兼继承人和相叶好友两个身份，在相叶出现之前俨然是众矢之的，眼见正主终于姗姗来迟，松一口气拉他到角落里。  
“我不知道。”相叶语气淡淡，却是底气十足。  
“你什么意思？”  
“昨晚我问他有没有和那边的人接触过，他说我不相信他，我们吵了一架分手了，然后他就走了，我不知道他在哪。”相叶靠墙站着，昨夜荒原起火，烧得大树内里落成一堆焦炭，徒留一层空壳作表面功夫。栖居树洞的小动物仓皇逃窜，而这惊涛骇浪总结起来竟只有寥寥数语。他说得乏味，听者也对这事本身兴致缺缺。语毕他便要进办公室，被谷本扯着领子拉回角落里。  
“相叶，你别以为这样他们就会罢休，你这借口放屁一样，这样糊弄董事会那群老东西你不要命了，你想清楚，要保自己还是保他。”  
“我这不是借口，是事实。”相叶盯着他，眼中有火。  
“好，就算你把他藏得谁都找不到，他们扣一个畏罪潜逃的名号给二宫和也，再让警方去搜人，你能藏他几天？“  
“你今天为什么总是听不懂我说的话？”相叶略带疑惑地侧过头，说道：“我们吵架，分手，他不知所踪，都是事实。从昨晚开始我和他没有半点关系，你们要报警抓他还是把他送进大牢都和我没有关系。”  
他推开被这话噎住的谷本，走向办公室的背影潇洒，在拐角处驻足回头，又补上一段。  
“只是有几件事我要提醒你，希望你带话给董事会。二宫和也是去年11月底来我这儿的，但我们完成程序框架已经是前年年初的事了，拖延到游戏发售前一年未满的时间才派人开始行动，不知道是该说对手对人选太有自信还是拖延症太严重。另外，他是你买来送我的，你在哪里认识他，你们之间有过多少交流，连我都不知道，就算他真的是商业间谍，那他也是通过你接近的我，你脱不了干系。最后，如果你们要通过不正当的手段让警方搜捕他，那么请便，但如果想通过正常的程序去调查他，我会向警方提供他没有作案动机的证词以及不在场证明。”

二宫在会所简单休息了一晚。他还有老板养子的身份在，即使后来分化成Omega继承会所无望，员工还是当他闲散少爷看，多多少少还是有几分尊敬。二宫总是换着金主傍的事人尽皆知，偶尔遇到金主正房有所察觉，他回会所避避风头也是常有的事，没人当回事。  
他躺了一夜，在半梦半醒之间挣扎，次日下午起来发了会儿呆，忽然觉得这个他住了十几年的环境格外陌生，陌生到他心慌。  
二宫把游戏当作生活的一部分，他想靠游戏机来压住这股心慌，又记得自己离家太突然，除了雪花球什么都没顾上拿，全都是相叶丢给他的。  
他盘腿坐在床上盯着行李箱，终于下床去收拾。雪花球摆在床头，他一下一下戳着玻璃外壁，看底部的人造雪微微震荡，不知不觉又消磨过去一个小时。  
整点新闻的推送把他从出神的状态里拉回来，他打开刚下不久的软件，上下翻动几下没有捕捉到想看的新闻，于是果断地锁了手机，感叹起自己的恋旧来，对某间房和某个人思之如狂。  
他宽慰自己，或许也不是恋旧，只是记性好罢了。  
二宫打开行李箱，一台掌机明晃晃地躺在正中央，屏幕上留有几个显眼的指纹，他摊开自己的手看了看。  
似乎，是另一个人的。  
“我有点想你了。”他甚至舍不得碰那台相叶放进去的游戏机：“你等等我，我马上会回来跟你解释的。”  
“解释清楚了，你要原谅我。”二宫有些无措地看着那一小箱行李，除了一身换洗衣物，余下全都是最能应急的现金和方便变卖的值钱物品，相叶雅纪的流动资产快有三分之一都在里面了。  
二宫有些恍然，不知道这算是相叶太为他考虑还是太不为他考虑。这些财物按他不爱吃不爱喝不爱逛街买奢侈品的生活作风，说能用上一辈子也不为过。相叶不想让他在外面过得凄苦，也像是某种再也不用有交集的终焉。  
“拿这点东西就想打发我，你也太低估我的身价了。”二宫喃喃自语着把箱子原封不动地合上，放到墙角趴回床上挺尸。  
他是想哭的，可是眼眶一阵阵发酸，就是掉不下泪来。他脑子里浮上一句要被说烂了的话，哭又不能解决问题。  
二宫把床头的雪花球一把抄进怀里闷闷地想，这话不对，哭怎么不能解决问题了，他对着相叶雅纪哭就能解决问题，要是现在相叶雅纪在他立马哭得天崩地裂给他看。  
房门打开，床上的人头也没抬就知道来了不速之客。他没时间再细想哭得天崩地裂的时候要陪些什么台词才能显得更可怜一点好让相叶对他百依百顺，就只能先按下暂停键揉揉眼睛从床上爬起来，借着翻身的时机把雪花球藏在被子下面。  
“你来干什么？”二宫戒备起来，盯着门口的濑川。  
“放心，我不干什么。”濑川交换了一下支撑腿，依旧歪歪扭扭地靠在房门口：“我只是来提醒你他们马上就到了，你可以准备一下。”  
“知道了，你出去吧，我要换衣服。”二宫冷冰冰地答，站起来就要把门关上。  
他方一靠近濑川，就被人攥住手腕，二宫嫌恶地啧一声，想甩却甩不开。  
濑川先一步开口：“你被他标记了？”  
“关你什么事。”二宫再次试图挣脱，仍旧徒劳。  
“前天还没有。”濑川堵住他的去路，手上更加用力：“昨晚？”  
“关你什么事……弄疼我了，你松开。”他心烦气躁，不想提及他和相叶之间破裂的一夜，更不想让濑川多知道一个字，对方似乎不打算得过且过，二宫抬头剜他一眼，咬牙道：“对，就是昨晚，我跟他打了个分手炮就跑出来了，还让他内射我，你嫉妒？”  
“少来这套。”濑川把他推到床上，拉起二宫的衣领扯到他鼻下：“你自己闻闻，就这个味道，你怕别人不知道你有主了？”  
“怎么，你怕我被老板们嫌弃，他们来找你麻烦？”二宫顺着他的动作嗅了嗅自己的领口，一股属于Alpha的信息素味道和他原本的可可味纠缠在一起，是他的安慰剂。他莫名胆大起来，抬膝狠狠顶在濑川胯间，趁对方缩起身体的瞬间拉紧衣服背过身去。  
“我自有办法，不用你担心。”  
“嘶……你他妈放屁。”濑川悻悻道，摔门离开。  
其实他心里没底，只能走一步看一步，今晚所有人都会知道他被相叶雅纪标记了，他们靠得那么近，即使是浓重的香水也盖不住席间游走的信息素味道，所有人都对他的身份有所戒备，不可能轻易忽视，毕竟被标记过的Omega，都逃不过对自己的Alpha死心塌地这条路。  
二宫敲打着尚在发软的腿，往身上不要钱似地撒香水。  
总之，他这一生走过小半，向来都是听天由命。

“用这个。”二宫正被自己的香水味呛得咳嗽，濑川不知何时又来到他身后，丢给他一个黑色的包裹。  
二宫撕开包装，露出一盒针剂。  
“这个可以抑制信息素分泌，见效很快，大概能维持三四个小时，你自己注意时间。”濑川侧着身，话语间眼神飘忽不定，有些欲言又止。  
“但是你也别用太多次。”他看着二宫探寻的目光，那双茶瞳总是让人无法拒绝。濑川并不知道他是否爱过二宫和也，但他清楚地知道他是为二宫着迷过的，甚至现在也是，即使他知道他现在已经是别人的Omega了，依然无法抵抗他那张仿佛永远少年的、欺骗性极强的脸。  
“你听好。”他往地上啐了一口，猛地逼近二宫，把他压在自己和梳妆台之间：“我答应他们把你弄到他们床上，现在你是不是被人标记了我不管，再和其他人上床是死是活我也不管，我只提醒你想清楚，相叶雅纪能不能躲过这一劫还要看你争不争气，我们是一条船上的，我淹死了，你也别想活。”  
二宫紧抿着唇，他是怕的，濑川一旦靠近他就止不住浑身发抖，施暴的细节会在瞬间全部涌入脑海。他知道自己的脸色一定很难看，却硬是把手心都抠出了血也不肯示弱。世界上只有一个人会包容和治愈他的脆弱和恐惧，在其他人面前，这些只会成为任人鱼肉的把柄。  
濑川盯着他，呼出的气息全部打在二宫脸上，他们离得那么近，仿佛下一秒就要开始接吻。而他的确有这种想法，等二宫像以前一样开始哭泣，求饶，放弃抵抗，他就可以吻住他，用反复的伤害和安抚永远地控制他。  
但二宫没有，他的眼眶是湿的，只不过迟迟不盈满，更不溢出，他松开拳头，掌心的伤口在濑川胸口留下一道血痕。  
他说：“滚。”  
胜负已定。

而濑川没说出口的后半句话，他也在谷歌上轻而易举找到了答案。濑川带给他的药是违禁品，具有一定成瘾性。二宫看着镜子里的自己，set到后方的头发被发胶塑造出僵硬的塑料质感，摸一把，硬得像是假发。他又挤出一个营业笑容，也是假的，倒是格外匹配。  
松垮的V领衬衫，休闲西装，一个扎眼到有些俗气的项链，不过够闪，能让他在晃得人眼晕的舞池灯光里稍稍增加那么一点辨识度。  
这一切他理应很熟悉，却生疏到连香槟都快不会开。金牌公关宣布回归，消息一出就是三座香槟塔的效益，二宫取下塔尖上的一杯瘫进卡座里一饮而尽，狂欢的主角是唯一一个不能尽兴的人，实在讽刺。  
喉间一阵苦涩，醉酒反而清醒，既非恋旧也非记忆力好，二宫环顾他呆过十几年的地方，找不出一处能媲美他和相叶的家。  
吃过太多苦，一点甜都是刻骨铭心。


End file.
